johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe
Summary Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is an updated version of Mario Kart 8 with some new features and some new characters.4 Story Everybody's Favorite Plumber and his friends (and enemies) compete to see who is the best Go Kart racer. Game Modes Single Player Grand Prix: Compete with the other racers to win the gold trophy. Time Trials: Compete against ghost or test your skills on each track. VS. Race: Make up your own scenario with your own rules and even race in teams. Mulitplayers Play either offline or online in the multiplayer mode Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts As many of you know is that I already played Mario Kart 8 and it was a good game. This is an updated version (like Street Fighter 2 Turbo). Here is my review Graphics There are only a few minor adjustments in the game's graphics compared to the original game, but still the grpahics look good and it still has good lighting, shadowing and even some shimmering effects. Grade: B+ Music The Music is also the same as in the original as well, but again good to listen to. 'Grade: '''B+ Sounds/Voice Once again, it's the same as in the original but still a good listen, even the voices as well. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls This is where you can find some of the notable differences from the Wii U version. All of the characters that were secret (or DLC) are all available in this version, but the game also features characters that aren't available in the Wii U version, and a few of those characters are the Inkling Kids from ''Splatoon, the mirror mode is also available from the start and a new difficulty level (200cc Class) is also available. During the race, you can equip yourself with 2 different items (something from Mario Kart: Double Dash), by collecting coins during the races, you can also unlock certain kart bodies, wheels and even gliders to fit your style of racing, though certain characters, karts, wheels and gliders are only obtainable by meeting a certain criteria in the game. The Controls are also a buit different, you can select to use the controller as a classic button style or use the controller like if it was a steering wheel and even use auto accelerate especially if you find pushing and holding the A button unconfortable (and it can be after a while). '''Grade: '''A Replay Value With most of the extra content available from the start, there really isn't much to unlock except for the Karts, Wheels and Gliders. But if you like playing with different characters than these really aren't big problems. However with 12 cup races, this game can go on for a while (especially if you like to play for a long time). '''Grade: '''C- Final Thoughts Like I said, this is an updated version of the Wii U game and it already has a lot of extra content available from the start. But nevertheless it is a very good game to play with a lot of courses to race on. '''Overall Grade: '''B-